


Self Destruct

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Choking, Crying, Dark, Dirrty talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Neither is Kate, No Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pain Kink, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Seth is not a good guy, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: It was time to run again.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Self Destruct

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the title. Look at the tags. Now, do it again and proceed with caution.
> 
> Thanks to Deb for the prompt (Kate hitchhiking with Seth). She probably didn't expect something this dark and depressing, but this is what my muse created!
> 
> It was definitely more difficult exploring the darker side of Seth and Kate, but I hope you give this story a chance!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

The first time Kate ran away, she was nine. Her mother had insisted she share her new coloring pencils with Scott. After he broke two of them, Kate had enough of her brother always getting his way. So, she dumped out her school books from her backpack, stuffed some dirty clothes into the bag, and sneaked out of the house before dinner. She didn't even leave a note. In the end, it didn't matter because her mother found her two blocks away. She cried all the way home. 

Nine years later, Kate was ready to leave home again, and this time, her mother wasn't going to be there to stop her. 

Her father had told everyone the overdose had been an accident, but Kate remembered the mornings when her mother couldn't even get out of bed and the moments when she sometimes sat at at the dining table and just stared out the window for hours. Kate always used to wonder what her mother was thinking about—now she knew.

Her mother was looking for a way out.

Just like she was. 

A week after Kate graduated from high school, her father told her and Scott he was taking them to Mexico for a family vacation. It was bullshit. Since her mother's death four months ago, the three of them hardly spoke one word to each other, let alone were even together in the same room anymore. After taking a leave of absence from leading his church, her father spent most of his time drunk on the living room couch (he didn't sleep in his bed anymore), while Scott chose to stay out all day and night. At first, Kate tried to keep her family together—she even deferred her first year of college for them—but enough was enough. 

It was time to run again.

She packed a duffel bag with some clothes and shoes and a few toiletries. She had saved at least five hundred dollars from babysitting jobs. That could get her out of Bethel and on a bus ride to anywhere she wanted. 

It was a Sunday when Kate draped her gold cross necklace on her bedpost and left her cell phone on her dresser next to her Bible. Once again, she didn't leave a note. She grabbed her bag and headed down the hall, past Scott's empty room, and downstairs to where her father was passed out on the couch, holding a crumbled photo of her mother. For a second, she wanted to head back upstairs and unpack her bag. She could stay; she could make this work. 

Her father shifted on the couch, causing the photo to fall to the floor. Kate stared at her mother's crumbled face—at the same brown hair and green eyes she had—and she knew she had to go. 

With her bag in hand, she looked back at the house that was no longer her home, and whispered, “Bye.” 

No one was there to hear. 

**

Kate drove her father's car an hour away to the nearest Greyhound station and left the keys on the dashboard. She walked to the ticket booth and asked for a ticket for the next bus heading out. She didn't care where it was going.

“One ticket to Houston,” the woman behind the booth said.

Houston wasn't far enough for Kate, but she figured she could choose her next destination when she reached the city. 

Kate slept the entire way there. She dreamed about the first time she ran away, how she made it down the street, how close she was to turning the corner and disappearing forever, when a hand grabbed her arm. Instead of her mother, it was a dark hooded figure. Just as the shadow leaped toward her, the bus jerked forward coming to a stop and waking her up with a scream lodged in her throat. 

Kate looked around the bus breathlessly and caught an older man staring at her from across her row. He had a large beer belly and scraggly beard. She wrapped her pink flannel shirt tighter around her white tank top and quickly looked away. Her stomach clenched with uneasiness. 

As the passengers disembarked the bus, Kate looked over her shoulder to make sure the man wasn't following her. What she saw instead was the man being greeted by his family. A woman and a little girl and boy embraced him with hugs and kisses. Kate's stomach clenched again, this time with jealously. She walked alone down the street to find food. The June summer heat made her skin sticky and sweaty, so she took her flannel off and tied it around her waist.

Kate stopped at the first diner she saw. She was relieved to feel the cool AC blowing full blast inside. A waiter greeted her and offered her a booth or a spot at the counter. Kate chose the counter. As she set her bag down, she noticed the only other person at the counter was a well-dressed man sitting diagonally from her. He was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper. Kate thought only old people read newspapers, and this guy looked like he was only in his thirties. He wore an expensive-looking black suit and a shiny watch on his left wrist. His dark hair was slicked back and there was a five o'clock shadow on his handsome face. 

Suddenly, the man spoke without looking up from his paper. “Can I help you with something, kid?” He didn't have a Texan drawl so he couldn't be from around here. 

Kate blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You're staring.” The man finally lifted his gaze to her, revealing his magnetic golden hazel eyes. Goosebumps formed on her bare arms, and it wasn't from the AC. 

“No, I'm not,” she said, even though her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“You're a bad liar.” He went back to reading his paper.

Kate frowned as a slew of emotions shimmered inside her: anger, shame, lust.

_Lust._

After the waitress took her order, Kate instinctively reached into her jean pockets for her phone before she remembered she had left it back in her old bedroom so no one could find her. She glanced back at the man.

“Hey,” she said. “Sorry to bother you again, but can I read the sections you're done with?”

The man gave her a wary look and passed a few pages to her.

“Thanks.” Kate scanned the headlines and pretended to read the articles as she felt the man's heavy gaze watching her. “Now who's staring?” 

When she looked up at him, he was smiling slightly, like he was amused by her. He gestured to the empty stool next to her. 

It probably wasn't a good idea, but she nodded anyway. 

The man moved down with his coffee and newspaper. He held out his hand. “I'm Seth.”

She shook it and said, “Kate.” 

Seth's calloused fingers caressed her hand before letting it go. He glanced at the bag sitting at her feet. “Well, Kate, what brings you to Houston?”

_I'm running from my problems._

“I'm actually on my way out,” she said instead. 

“Where are you heading?”

She let out a long sigh. “That's a good question.”

Kate was glad to see the waitress return with her food at that moment. As she sat there with her turkey sandwich, french fries, and Coke, she awkwardly felt like her age. She wasn't as cool and sophisticated as Seth with his cup of coffee and newspaper. But Seth didn't seem to notice. He motioned for her to eat, and as she did, she listened to him talk about how he had been in town visiting his brother, Richard, who ran a bar they both owned called Jacknife Jed's. He was supposed to here for a week, but they had a big fight, and now he was on his way back home to Kansas.

“Isn't that where Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ is from?” Kate asked.

“It is.” Seth leaned in so close to her that she could smell his sandalwood and musk cologne. He didn't seem to care that he was invading her personal space with his huge size. “Have you ever been to Kansas, Kate?”

“No, I haven't,” she said, but she already knew by the time she finished her meal, she would be on her way there.

Despite her protests, Seth paid for her lunch. Kate took note of the wad of cash in his leather wallet. Seth carried her bag out of the diner and she followed him to a black vintage Chevy Impala in the parking lot. She was expecting a Mercedes or Ferrari, but she was also impressed to see that Seth drove a classic car. It was probably worth a lot of money too. After Seth placed her belongings in the trunk, they got into the car. She looked around the vintage interior, and once again, Kate felt out of place sitting beside Seth.

“What do you do for a living?” she asked.

“I told you,” Seth said, slipping on a pair of Ray-Bans. “I own a bar.”

She shook her head. “You're a worse liar than me.”

**

It turned out Seth didn't know how to shut up. He talked about everything, from politics to the weather. Kate was beginning to think he just liked hearing the sound of his own voice—or maybe it had been a very long since someone rode shotgun with him. 

Seth was complaining about his earlier fight with his brother. Richard wanted to sell the bar to some shady people; Seth didn't want them to walk away from their business. 

“What he doesn't understand is that we should only trust each other,” Seth said. “Trusting other people is nothing but trouble.”

“Are we almost there?” Kate asked when he finally took a breath. She knew they were still in Texas, but she just wanted to change the topic. 

“You getting tired of me already, kid?”

She blew out an exasperated sigh. “Please stop calling me that.”

“What should I call you then, princess?” Seth teased. 

“How about my name? You do remember my name, don't you?”

“Of course I do...Dorothy.” 

He was trying to push her buttons, and it was working. 

“Can you pull over?” she asked. “I have to pee.”

“You can't wait until the next gas station?”

“I really need to go.”

The truth was Kate just needed to get some air and maybe reconsider her decision of hopping in a car with Seth. Luckily, they were on a two lane road and not the freeway, so Seth was able to find a dirt road and a clearing filled with tall grass and brush. 

As soon as Seth parked the car, Kate jumped out and walked a couple feet until she found a spot to do her business. She took her time returning to Seth, taking in the scene of the swaying grass in the breeze. The warm sun on her face reminded Kate of her mother's touch before the shadows stole her light. Would she someday stop feeling everything and become as numb as her mother? But she didn't have to worry about any of that right now. Right now, she was feeling reckless and impulsive. It was why she ran away; it was why she chose to go with Seth—and those feelings only intensified when she returned to the clearing and found Seth standing at the hood of the car with his back to her. He had just finished taking a piss and was zipping up, but not before she caught a glimpse of his large cock. 

“You're staring again,” Seth said, turning to face her.

“You couldn't have done that someplace else?” she asked, stalking past him toward the passenger's side door.

Seth grabbed her arm, and she glared up at his towering figure, ready for him to tell her that this was where he would be dropping her off. Instead, he released her arm and lowered his hand to her waist, bringing their bodies together. He was in her space again, but now, she wanted him there. 

“How long have you been on your own?” he asked softly. 

She didn't look away at him. “A year.”

It wasn't exactly a lie. Kate had spent her senior year taking care of and worrying about her family before everything finally fell apart. 

His hazel eyes searched her face before saying, “You're lying again.”

“I'm not—” 

Seth cut her off with a hard kiss, sliding his tongue right over hers. She could still taste the bitter coffee there. His left hand grabbed the back of her head and instead of fighting him off, Kate was rubbing against him. She felt far from numb as Seth's kiss ignited sparks, then flames, inside her. When he moved his mouth down the curve of her neck, she whimpered and tried to reach for more of him, desperate to burn again, to _feel_ something. He only tightened his strong arms around her.

“How old are you?” Seth asked, kissing the side of her neck.

It was a little too late for him to be asking that question that now.

“Old enough,” she whined. 

“Give me a number, kid.” He kept on nipping her neck, his stubble rough on her sensitive skin. 

This time, Kate was too turned on to care about the nickname. “You won't go to jail, I promise.”

Seth lifted his head, the gold in his eyes now black with desire. “How about hell? Will I end up going there?”

“If you're going, I'm probably going too.” 

It seemed to be a good enough answer for Seth as he planted his hot mouth back on her eager one. She moaned into his passionate kisses; her pussy throbbed, aching for relief. He backed her into the hood of the Impala, the metal digging into her spine. His left hand slipped under her tank top and gave her breast a rough squeeze. The shock of pain jolted her. No one had ever touched her like this before. Kate might be old enough, but she definitely wasn't experienced enough. In the back of her mind, she knew things were moving way too fast, but she chose to abandon all reason. 

When Seth effortlessly lifted her off her feet and placed her on the hood, she didn't stop him. She wanted more of everything. He was quick to remove her sneakers and socks, tossing them to the grass. He tugged on her tank top. “Take this off.”

This was really happening.

Kate felt dizzy as she followed Seth's demand and pulled the garment over her head. Without Seth prompting her, she reached around her back and unsnapped her white lacy bra, sliding it down her arms. Next came her jeans. She unbuttoned them, and with Seth's assistance, they joined the rest of her clothing on the ground. Only a pair of white panties remained. She spread her legs and let Seth do the honor of pulling them off her. He smiled at the drenched center and put the panties in his pant pocket. 

Kate was completely naked on the hood of his car now, while Seth was still dressed in his black suit. He stood over her, staring down at her. It was intimidating and intoxicating at the same time. 

“You're perfect,” Seth murmured. 

He placed both of his large hands on her inner thighs and pushed them apart. She automatically wanted to close her legs, but his strong grip prevented her from doing so. She leaned back on her elbows and watched him lick his lips as though he was looking at his last meal. Kate figured a guy like Seth preferred a smooth pussy, but he didn't seem to mind the neatly-trimmed brown curls down there. She tried not to shake so much as he moved his left hand toward her slit. As soon as he slid his middle finger inside her, she gasped at the intrusion. He froze, but kept his finger where it was. 

“I'm the first.” It wasn't a question, but a statement, a declaration, a claim. 

Her silence only confirmed it.

That didn't stop Seth. He pushed his thick finger deeper inside her, causing more of her juices to leak out. “Have you been saving this tight little pussy for me?”

Growing up, Kate was taught to wait until marriage to have sex, but as she stared up at Seth's dark eyes, she felt like she had been waiting her whole life for him. 

“It's all yours,” she sighed. 

He rewarded her answer by adding his ring finger inside her untouched pussy. She tossed her head back, letting out a low moan. How could she feel so full already? 

Seth curled his two fingers inside her, hitting a spot just right. Her entire body snapped at the sensation. “Yeah, that's it,” he said in a husky voice. He began to move his fingers in and out of her at a faster pace.

“Oh, fuck!” Overwhelmed, Kate fell on her back on top of the hood. She didn't bother to stop herself from shaking this time as Seth's expert fingers quickly unraveled her.

“Play with your tits for me, princess,” Seth commanded. 

Looking up at the blue sky, she cupped her sensitive and achy breasts and pinched her pink nipples. The little spikes of pain only added to the pleasure.

Still, Kate wanted more.

“Lick me, Seth.” Instead of feeling embarrassed or shameful at her own vulgar request, she only felt aroused and excited. “Put your mouth on me and be the first to lick my virgin pussy.”

With a growl, Seth grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the hood until her ass was hanging off. He kept her legs open before getting on his knees in front of her. The fact that Seth would ruin his expensive suit to taste her made her so wet. She cried out as soon as he ran his tongue over her slit. 

He smirked. “Look at that. You like it when I fuck you with my tongue, don't you?” 

She answered with a strangled cry and wiggled her hips desperately against his face for more contact. 

Seth pried open her pussy lips, exposing her leaking center. “How can something so pretty and pink taste so damn sinful?” Then, he dived right back in, flicking his tongue over her needy clit and sucking on it. 

Kate wailed, thankful they were parked in the middle of nowhere so her cries were only for her and Seth to hear. But she also thought about how her mother's spirit could be watching her right now. 

_“Don't look away, Mama. This is all your fault.”_

Because her dead mother had to be the only reason why she was laying naked on the hood of a car in an open field, getting tongue-fucked by a man twice her age. It certainly wasn't because she selfishly had wanted all of this to happen as soon as she set her eyes on Seth.

Anger. Shame. Lust.

Seth's hand kneading her breast brought her attention back to the man who had made her feel all those things. His face was currently buried in between her legs, lapping up her juices. She boldly dug her nails into the back of his head and held him there. It only made him suck on her clit harder. 

“Oh, god...” Kate's eyes rolled back as tremors traveled through her quivering body. The intense feeling startled her. In an instant, she shuddered and climaxed, soaking Seth's mouth and chin. Exhausted, she dropped her arms to her sides as Seth lowered her legs to the ground and stood back up. 

Before she knew it, he spun her around and bent her over the hood, one hand on her lower back to keep her in place, the other unbuckling his belt. Kate made a feeble attempt to stop Seth before he was pushing his bare cock inside her. Although she was slick from his fingers and tongue, she wasn't prepared for how big Seth was. It felt like he was tearing her in half. 

“Ow, ow...” she whimpered. “It hurts...”

“Come on, kid,” Seth said. “You can take it.” He squeezed her waist with both hands and pushed more of his cock into her. The pain grew with each hard inch he forced into her tiny pussy—and then there was a sharp pinch, and she knew what just happened. 

Seth knew too. “There you go,” he said, rubbing her back. “Now you're old enough.”

With a pout, Kate looked over her shoulder at him. “You're a fucking bastard.”

Seth smirked at her words and shoved the rest of his cock into her without any warning. She cried out, jumping to her toes. Despite feeling stuffed to the brim, her pussy clamped down on his length possessively. 

Lowering his mouth to her ear, he whispered, “I think you like this fucking bastard's cock.” He slid out it halfway before slamming back into her, causing her to moan loudly. “Yeah, I think you love it.”

And Kate did, in fact, love it. His fingers. His mouth. His cock. She loved it all. 

Seth pinned both of her arms behind her back as he pounded into her, not even taking into consideration that he should go slow since this was her first time. He wanted it hard and fast, and she was going to take it that way. With her cheek and tits pressed on the car hood, she winced and moaned, switching back and forth between pain and pleasure. 

“You should see how well your little pussy is taking my big cock, baby,” Seth said.

But Kate didn't need to see it—she could feel it each time he stretched her tight channel with his dick and drove it in deep enough that his tip poked her cervix. As she laid there powerlessly taking his cock, she didn't think she would be able to come again, but Seth changed his angle and hit that spot inside her that set her off immediately. 

“Right there, oh, god, right there, Seth...” She mewled against warm metal. “Please, don't stop...please...please...”

“Fuck, you're so gorgeous when you beg.” With his left hand still pinning her arms, Seth grabbed a fistful of her hair with his right, forcing her head up and snapping her neck back. He quickened his pace, hitting the spot inside her just like she wanted. 

Kate rotated her hips to meet each one of his hard thrusts. “Yes, yes, yes, yes...” She didn't recognize the sound of her own needy voice. “Faster, Seth, fuck me faster!”

He responded by pulling her hair hard and slamming his cock into her squelching pussy until she started to convulse. “S—Seth...” It was too much, but she didn't dare him to stop. Tidal waves of pleasure washed over her as she let out a ear-piecing shriek. 

Seeing her come on his cock unleashed the animal inside Seth. He locked his fingers around her wrists tightly and lifted her off the car. She arched her back, thrusting her jiggling breasts out, with Seth holding on to her and pummeling her sore pussy from behind. 

_Do it. Use me. Fuck me like you own me._

Seth's movements became sloppy, more frantic. His breath was hot on the back of her neck as he came with a savage cry, pulling out of her and spraying his release on her pussy and thighs. It felt warm and sticky on her skin. She was almost too afraid to look, but she lowered her head and saw the blood mixed with her juices and his cum. She felt filthy; she felt wonderful.

A moment passed before Seth let go of her wrists, and she was surprised she didn't collapse from the brutal fucking she just received. She turned around, knees shaking. When she saw how long and thick Seth's cock was, she was amazed that it had fit inside her. Her empty pussy clenched, and she suddenly felt shy standing there in disarray. 

Seth still looked stunning as he zipped himself up, her blood still on his dick. There was no cuddling from him, no terms of endearment, nothing. The only warmth she felt was the sun still miraculously shining on her face. She watched him walk to the trunk and return with a rag, an indescribable look on his face as he took in the sight of the body he just exploited.

He handed the rag to her. “Clean yourself up and get dressed. We still have a long way to go.”

**

It was dark out by the time Kate and Seth made it to the middle of Oklahoma. Since it was getting late, he decided to check into a motel for the night. It was one thing to accept a ride from a stranger, it was another to stay in a room with one. 

When Seth went to the front office to check-in, Kate stayed behind in the car. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not only because of the rough sex she just had with Seth, but also due to the fact that he still had her underwear. After a few minutes alone, she took the opportunity to find out more about the heartless man who took her virginity. The first thing she did was open the glove compartment. Big mistake. Her stomach dropped at what she found inside. 

A big revolver next to a box of bullets. 

It all made sense now. 

The gun. The money. The suit. The car. Seth was most likely a dangerous criminal, someone who liked to hurt people, someone who wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger to take another life.

Just then, Seth walked out of the office holding a room key. He got back into his seat and narrowed his eyes at the opened glove compartment door. 

“Why do you have a gun?” Kate asked him.

He slammed the glove compartment door shut without answering her. 

“Why do you have a gun?” she asked again.

Seth clenched his jaw. “Protection.”

“From what?”

His face darkened. “Little girls who ask too many damn questions.”

Fuck this.

Kate grabbed the door handle, ready to make an escape, when Seth reached over and snatched her hand. 

She glared at him. “Let me go.”

“Or what?”

“I'll scream.”

He didn't move, and they both knew why—she was lying again. 

Once Kate relaxed, Seth dropped her hand. Defeated, she sank into her seat, tired and now glad for a bed to sleep in tonight. Silently, she followed Seth out of the car with her duffel bag. He didn't have anything with him. They climbed up a flight of stairs to their room. 

When Seth flipped on the lights, Kate's gaze swept over the fluffy tan carpet, the small portable TV sitting on the scuffed-up dresser, and the single king-sized bed in the middle. 

She was still looking at the bed when she felt Seth move behind her, once again in her space. He placed his hands on her waist, and she tensed, knowing what was next. But as soon as Seth lowered his mouth and kissed the side of her neck, she dropped her bag and closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel him. She involuntarily moaned as he turned her head and moved his mouth to her lips, giving her a ferocious kiss full of tongue and bite. 

Suddenly, she was moving as Seth pushed her down to the bed like she was a rag doll. Her breathing hitched. It was too soon. She was still sore from earlier, but Seth didn't seem to care as he climbed on top of her. She felt small and helpless underneath him. He resumed kissing her, reaching down to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Now she understood why he had kept her underwear—easy access to her pussy. As soon as he touched her clit, she gasped into his mouth. He massaged the delicate bundle of nerves, and she squirmed like a desperate slut. It was pathetic how addicted she had become to his wicked touch. 

He pressed his hot mouth on her cheek as he shoved his index finger into her pussy. Her eyes widened at the sudden penetration. _Too soon, too soon._ She took in a deep breath and exhaled, adjusting to his finger. 

Seth lifted his head and looked down at her pained expression. “Tell me why you were gonna run from me.”

She wiggled under him, hoping he would start moving his finger, but he didn't. He wouldn't, not until she told him. “You scare me.”

“Why do I scare you?”

When she didn't answer, he removed his hand completely from her jeans and grabbed her chin with his wet fingers. “Why?”

She stared into his dark steely eyes. “Because you're broken too, just like me.”

For the first time, she thought she saw a flicker of humanity cross Seth's face, but as quickly as she saw it, it was gone.

“Why are you broken, Kate?” he asked, sliding his left hand back into the front of her jeans, rubbing his finger along her outer lips. 

Not wanting Seth to take away his hand again, she told him the truth. “My mom—she killed herself four months ago.”

He showed no pity at the revelation, pushing a finger back into her dripping pussy. “How did she do it?”

Kate winced. Maybe Seth was getting off her pain, but so what? She was getting off on it too. The pain made her feel alive. 

“She took some pills—and she—she never woke up.” Now Kate was the one who couldn't shut up. “And my dad—he drinks too much. He's so sad—” Tears spilled from her eyes. “He's so sad, and I can't do anything to help him.”

“What else?” Seth watched her cry as he fucked her with his finger. 

“I...I—left my brother behind,” she sighed. “Because I never even wanted to have one in the first place.”

Kate didn't know if it was Seth's touch, but each confession she shared with him was like a sweet release she had been craving for months. 

She gripped his arms for her next one. “And you Seth—you broke me.”

His finger paused, and he looked down at her with an blank expression. 

“You've hurt me, you've cut me open and left me bleeding,” she continued. “I'm ruined now, but I still want it all. I still want you.”

When Seth stopped touching her, Kate thought she had said the wrong thing. But he only moved off the bed to undress. Her mouth watered at the thought of finally seeing Seth naked. 

“Go on,” he told her, while unbuttoning his black vest. “Show that you want me.”

As Seth removed his three-piece suit, Kate toed off her sneakers and socks, then pushed her jeans down her legs and got rid of her top and bra. She finished undressing before Seth, but it gave Kate more time to rake her eyes over Seth's muscular and bulky frame. Faint scars covered his tan skin, and she wondered what stories they held. A large tattoo made up of black flames was scrawled on his entire right arm, which explained why she burned each time he touched her. When he stepped out of his boxers, his thick, veiny cock sprung out from in between his powerful thighs.

“Come here,” he said.

Kate scooted off the mattress and down to her knees in front of him. It was that easy. 

Seth grabbed the back of her head and slowly fed her his cock, still stained with her blood and their fluids. She grimaced at the sour and coppery taste and focused on breathing through her nose.

He tugged on her hair. “Eyes on me, princess.”

Kate lifted her gaze to his face as he tried to push more of his cock into her small mouth. He could only get it in halfway before she started to choke. He kept going though, thrusting his hips back and forth now, making her choke some more. Panic set in as her lungs pleaded for air. She put her palms on his thighs and tried to push herself away, but he held her head in place. He pushed his cock all the way in until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged. That was only when he was satisfied. He slid out, and she coughed, gasping for air. 

“Fucking bastard,” she muttered as she wiped her sore mouth.

Seth chuckled and shoved his cock back between her lips before she was ready. Her protests only made a wet, gurgling sound as he fucked her mouth. 

“So damn sexy,” he said, watching her lips stretch obscenely over his big dick. 

His praise made her pussy drip, but she knew better not to touch it.

Her pussy belonged to Seth now.

When he was finished using her mouth, he pulled her up from the floor and pushed her back on the bed. He smothered her again; their naked bodies coming in contact for the first time. Kate reveled in the feel of his hard muscles rubbing against her soft curves. He kissed her once on the mouth before moving down to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples. Soft, little moans fell from her lips. 

“God, the sounds you make drive me crazy.” Seth's kisses continued south until his nose nudged her soaked pussy. Kate's body began to thrash as soon as she felt his tongue on her. With a grunt, Seth cupped her bottom, pressing her cunt right to his mouth. She let out a shout, unable to contain the overwhelming feelings flowing through her and straight into Seth's mouth. She was so sensitive, it wouldn't take much for her to peak. Just a few more licks on her clit, and she shattered. Her knees wanted to lock, but Seth kept her legs spread as she squirted. Seth hummed with approval, his mouth still latched on her gushing pussy. 

“Fuck!” she cried out. Aftershocks rolled through her trembling body as she settled down back on the mattress. She gulped for air frantically. How could each orgasm feel more intense than the last?

When Seth lifted his head, his chin and mouth were shiny from her juices. He licked his fingers and swiped his rough pads over her slick pussy lips. Curiously, she watched him drag his fingers down lower and lower before she realized what his next depraved move was.

“Wait,” Kate gasped. “It's going hurt more there.”

“That's the point.” He pressed his index finger into the last hole he hadn't been in yet. Working his finger into her tight asshole, she sobbed. 

Seth was right; this was her punishment for being a bad person, a bad daughter, a bad sister. 

_Bad, bad, bad...you're bad, Kate._

Seth was able to push his entire finger in. “Since I can't come inside your sweet pussy, I'll have to come inside here instead.” He said it so casually like he was ordering something off a menu where Kate was the main course. 

Seth gathered more of her juices with his fingers and spread it over her puckered hole, prepping her for his cock. 

“You're not going to fit,” she complained. 

He traced her hole and said, “I'll make it fit just like I did with your pussy.” 

She didn't resist when Seth put arms under her legs to keep her spread for him. With her eyes wide open, she looked up at Seth defenselessly. Stroking his cock, he aligned the tip right at her last untouched hole. As soon as Seth pushed his dick into her tender bottom, she howled from the pain—and now she did scream. He covered his mouth with his large hand, muffling her cries. Tears streamed down her face. It hurt like hell.

_“If you're going, I'm probably going too.”_

Kate shed more tears as the pain of his cock buried in her ass intensified. She thought Seth popping her cherry was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to him taking her anal virginity. 

“Remember, you wanted this,” he said through gritted teeth. 

_Yes, ruin me, break me, make me bleed._

When she nodded in agreement, he took his hand off her mouth. She bit on her lip and tried not to make a sound as she let Seth fuck her ass. It was only when he started playing with her clit that she got noisy again. 

“That's right, baby,” Seth said. “Let me hear you how much you want this.”

She whimpered and moaned, squeezing her bouncing breasts to add more relief to her aching body. 

Seth slid out of her ass, spreading her cheeks to admire the gape his big cock had made. “Fucking beautiful.” He thrust into her backside again, which easily accepted him now. “Didn't I tell you, baby? Didn't I tell you I would fit?”

Kate tilted her head back into the rumbled sheets, weeping to herself, wishing for this moment to end and to go on forever.

“Do you want more, princess?” Seth asked.

She looked up at him, sniffling, eyes still wet. What more could he do to her?

He answered her silent question by wrapping his hand around her neck.

_Oh, fuck, yes._

Kate wrapped ten fingers around his wrist, keeping his hand pressed on her windpipe. He gave her a feral grin and squeezed just hard enough for her to see constellations explode. While she was seeing stars, Seth was chasing his own galaxy. He was ruthless as he pounded into her ass. Cock stretching her, balls slapping her, hand squeezing her...harder and harder and harder...

Until she screamed and Seth spilled into her ass. There was so much cum that she could feel it dripping out of her. 

Kate was close to blacking out when Seth let go of her throat. It felt raw from her screams and his cock. Her relieved chest expanded with oxygen, and she breathed. 

_I'm alive._

Most importantly, she _felt_ alive. 

Before she realized it, Seth was carrying her weakened body to the bathroom. He placed her on the counter, with his cum still leaking out of her, and turned on the shower. As they waited for the water to get hot, Seth wordlessly petted her hair and kissed her forehead. Surprisingly, she leaned into him, pressing their damp foreheads together. Those golden hazel eyes that had intrigued her so much this morning were now filled with dark clouds. 

Steam filled up the room as Seth moved her once more. Together, they stood under the warm spray from the shower head. Seth lathered up his hands with the bar of soap that smelled like oranges and washed her body with a tenderness she didn't understand. In the shower, she let him kiss her cunt and make her come again. Afterward, he toweled them off and carried her back to bed.

They laid there side by side facing each other. She wanted to ask Seth what had broken him. He knew her missing pieces, but what had made him this sharp and jagged? But she didn't open her mouth. Seth might have no problem stepping into her space, but deep down, she knew if she stepped into Seth's void, she would never return.

**

The sun was rising when Kate finished dressing in a pair of jean shorts and a black T-shirt. Her entire body ached after the marathon of sex with Seth, and she was sore in places she didn't know existed until meeting him yesterday. She glanced at his sleeping figure in bed. He was on his back, and even though the sheets covered the lower portion of his body, she could still make out the outline of his cock. She bit her lip as the thought of waking him up with her mouth crossed her mind. 

But she knew if she did that, she wouldn't be able to leave this room—or Seth.

She didn't regret her time with him. Their affair had been a transaction. He had used her to forget, and she had used him to remember. They both got what they wanted. Now, it was time for her to move on.

Move on before Seth became her new home. 

As Kate laid in bed with Seth last night, she made up her mind to leave him. She had even composed a note inside her head: _“One day, I'll make it to Kansas. Signed, Dorothy.”_

But she knew she never would make it there. She was a bad liar, even when she was lying to herself. 

Before Kate left, she took the cash from Seth's wallet. Next, she tried to find his pants so she could retrieve her panties, but Seth began moving around in bed. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and slipped out the door without being detected. She would have to leave behind her panties as a good-bye gift. 

Outside, she hurried away from the motel, wiping the sweat from her temples. The morning air was already thick with humidity. Down the road, a pick-up truck pulled up beside her. An older woman with kind brown eyes sat behind the wheel. 

“Need a ride, sweetie?” the woman asked.

“Can you take me to the bus station?”

The woman gestured at the empty seat next to her. “Get in.”

“Thanks.” Kate tossed her bag into the cargo bed and climbed into the vehicle. 

“Are you heading home?” the woman said as they got back on the road.

Kate thought about saying yes. Yes, she was heading home to a mother who was still alive, a sober father, and a loving brother. But she was through with lying. 

“I don't have a home,” she told the woman.

Then, she looked out the windshield and watched the outside world pass by her in a blur. 

**

A week later, Kate stepped off the Greyhound bus. She shielded her eyes from the bright yellow ball in the sky and looked out to the sparkling Pacific Ocean. She had gone as far as she could.

Carrying her duffel bag, she found a restaurant and sat at the counter, checking for a tall, dark, and dangerous stranger. She never found one. Not after Seth. She knew there would never be another like Seth again. She paid for her meal with his money and walked down to the beach, where she took off her shoes and dug her toes into the hot sand. 

She sat down and watched the waves roll in and back into the ocean. Around her, happy families reminded her of a past life. She wondered about her father and Scott. Had they gone to Mexico without her, or were they were out there looking for her? Hell, was anyone even looking? If so, who would be the first to find her? The police? Her father? Scott? Seth? 

But maybe—just maybe, she would be the one to find herself.

Kate stayed at the beach until her face began to burn. Not long ago, she would have welcomed that feeling. Now, she was ready to heal. She put on her shoes, picked up her bag, and started walking down the street, a part of her expecting someone to shout her name, grab her arm, and pull her back to safety. But her feet kept moving—one step, then two, then three—until she turned the corner and finally disappeared. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Now, please form a nice and orderly line behind me for Kate's group hug!


End file.
